Generosity is like red snow
by therichnobody
Summary: A Christmas poem starring Marik and Bakura! Merry Christmas!


Generosity is like red snow (a story/poem christmas special)

I missed haloween! And thanksgiving! (i know i'm supposed to capitalize those but i don't wanna!) Of course, i don't wanna miss christmas, so i wrote this using Marik and Bakura. Merry Christmas!

Disclaimer: AS always, I don't own anything 'cause if I did, Tea's soul would be feasted upon the eaters of souls in the Shadow Realm. But I guess I can't give them a Christmas dinner. (sorry shadows!)

I don't know what to catergorize this, so I put as a story (even though it's mostly poem) The reason I also did this is because I read this REALLY cool poem 'bout Riku (props to who did it if I didn't review ya!) so call me copycat, but this girl shall not take another's stories or poems, so don't accuse! (I just abuse!) (physically) (but only playfully) (these are fun!) ANYWAY!!!

"Man, this sucks! How come you got a cool weapon and I don't?" Marik whined. "Because, my dear Marik, you're not an inventor!", Bakura replied, "Don't be jealous that I invented my, da da-da DAAA!! Knife-wrench! (which is basically a knife he duct-taped on the handle of a wrench and he calls it an invention) OW! What did you shove me for?" "Because you made me feel bad." "Ooo, is ickle-Markie mad? Are you gonna cry?" "Shut yo ass up before I bansh you to the Shadow Realm!" " Tch, you act just like a child. If you want a weapon, just think of something- oh, wait, you can't because your infidellic mind can't think of something for more than 30 seconds." "Just leave me and my weaponless self alone!" and with that he stormed off, banishing random people to the Shadow Realm. "Tch, imbecile. (sighs) I guess I...nah. He can find his own damn weapon." And with that, he walked in the opposite direction, stabbing random people and licking the blood from the blade.

Hence the red snow, covered again by white

'tis Christmas Eve, on this star-filled night

Where two killers alone stand between jealousy and envy

one is crazed, angry, thinks nothing of thee

The latter is pschyotic, yet generous is he

But the generosity that flows through him

is not what it seems

Even though thine friend shall be happy

and also mean

Oh! The people run in fright!

So what? 'Tis Christmas! They should be in delight!

But thanks to the killers, 'tis Christmas

shall be red tonight...

And so the white-haired Christmas elf worked all hours

hours of the night

hoping thine present shall instill fright and delight

Oh how that crazed elf imagined the scene,

the latter friend sees his come true dream

How envious is he! Curse that latter!

He could be doing other things instead this matter!

But Christmas Eve it be, that cursed feeling

Who in their right mind thought this would be apeeling?

Generosity, BAH! Christmas, BOO!

But alas, 'tis Christmas, and this is what he should do.

So the elf carefully wrapped the present he made

and as he set off, he thought of this day,

"Christmas, composed of the prefix Christ

whoever thought this would work in Japan

was nice

Sarcastic I be, though you see

A Christmas elf, delivering a present

is me

Oh, woe is me! Have I lost my touch?

Oh no, did I forget the parcel I clutch?

This package, crafted with love

Did I just say love? Well, the person I know of

Will use this gift, as gleefuly as can be

Shall he use it well, blood will run through the

street

And he shall try to repay thee, even though

no one is better than me"

As he said this, he climbed through the window

If he is an elf, I guess he doesn't know

that if he's the follower of Ol' Saint Nick

then the rules he must comply by it

The chimney! The chimney! But there is none

Oh well, so what? The deed shall be done

So he slips in the house, with special care

As a thief, he should be proud here

The package under the bed

signals the soon to be dead

"For dear friend, dearly that I hope that thee

likes thine gift so that you will not evny me."

Said the elf, as he slipped out of the house

He made no sound; quiet as a mouse

he crept to his room and slept with his other

he who liked he, his hikari, his lover

Untill morrow, Christmas day

his tormented friend shall indeed say-

"Shut the fuck up, Malik!" "Oh come on, it's Christmas! Be happy for once." "But we don't even celebrate this holiday, idiot." "What can I do to cheer you up? I know! Here, this is from me to you." "What is it? Oh, it's an alarm system. For what?"

"Your motorbike, silly! If someone tries to steal it"- "I'll banish their ass to the Shadow realm! I don't even want this piece of crap." "Oh well, I tried cheering him up, but I guess I can't." Malik stated as he walked upstairs to open the presents he got. As Marik sulked, he went to his room and tripped over something. "What the- a...gift?... ... ... It's...it's...a-what is it?" He looks at the present, which is a contraption only a pschyotic mind can produce. A note fell, and Marik read. The note, written in blood, said-

"A gift, from me to you, my pschyotic friend

I hope it givs you joy to the very end.

For you see, 'tis a contraption of careful thought

its use, to kill, but to save, I hope not

I call it, a shovel-thrower, and this is why

A crossbow, shoots shovels instead of arrows

the laser sight, for your enemies it narrows

And if you ever (though I hope not) run out of ammo

look below, 'tis not hard to find for there's no camo

A flamethrower you see, and I hope it may be

the one thing that fills you with glee

so good morrow to thee, as I drink my Fanta

this is for you, from

Your Secret Santa"

"My Secret Santa? Who could that be? Oh I know, how dare he! But I guess he was trying to be nice, but what's wrong with me, this rhyming vice! I think I shall pay him a visit, and test this out. By using our weapons, we shall see who wiil win this bout!" Marik stated as he set out, carrying his new weapon. But now dear Marik shall learn a lesson.

The Thief King lies...

"Bakura, wake up. It's Christmas!" "Let me sleep, we don't even have that religion!" "Now we do, so come on! Please!" Ryou asked while he kissed Bakura on the cheek. "Stop." was the thief's only command. "Hmph. Well then,"- a knock at the door- "I'll get it." "you better 'cause I hope you don't expect me to get up."

"Hello,-AAHHH!" yelled Ryou as he doved behind the couch. "Ha ha ha ha ha, It instills fear!" cried Marik gleefuly. "What d-d-d-do you want?" "Bakura, dumbass! Tell him to get down here!" "Why do I?" asked Bakura as he stepped downstairs in his boxers. "You!" yelled Marik as he put the laser sight on Bakura, "This is from you!" "What are you babling on about now?" "My 'Secret Santa', it was you! Don't deny!" "I don't even know what you're talking about, so I don't have to lie." "So, you didn't-" "NO."

Silence, then

"Well, you want to go on a killing spree?" "As long as I can go in my boxers." "Yo ass gon' freeze, but OK." "Oh, great, another catastophe!" said the kind Ryou, to end my parody.

But some of you are wondering, if not Bakura, then who?

Look back and you will see clue 1, not 2

But if you're lazy, like me then see

who the real Secret Santa be

...I'ts...uh...

Bakura, of course, without a doubt

who did you think I was talking about?

Merry Christmas!


End file.
